nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Spiked Ball (Item)
The Spiked Balls'Loe, Casey. ''New Super Mario Bros. Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Page 13. are black metal balls with silver or white spikes which first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. They were originally spat out and thrown by Spikes, but can later be found independently. They mainly appear in castle levels, where they roll around and destroy other obstacles. Spinners are a variant of Spiked Balls, which hang from chains and swing in various motions. Stone Spiked Balls are spat out by Stone Spikes instead of the metal balls, which have the same effect. Another form of Spiked Ball is the Giant Spiked Ball, which is a larger version of the Spiked Ball. It has similar features, but causes the destruction on a larger scale. Spiked Balls can usually be defeated with Invincible Mario—however, in some games, the use of the Super Star only prevents damage to Mario. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Spiked Balls first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3, where they are spat out and thrown by Spikes. In this game, the player can jump on Spikes even if they are holing a Spiked Ball. The Spiked Balls can be thrown either left or right by the Spikes. Ptooies blow Spiked Balls into the air to attack the player. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Spiked Balls roll along the floor, typically from off-screen, though they may also roll in a half-pipe motion between two hills. The game also features the larger Giant Spiked Ball. They, like their smaller counterparts, are almost indestructible, except to Mega Mario or Mega Luigi. They are usually found in castles and can also destroy anything it rolls over, including the smaller Spiked Balls. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' New Super Mario Bros. Wii features Spikes throwing Spiked Balls, as well as introducing the Stone Spike to throw stone Spiked Balls. In this game, Spiked Balls thrown by Spikes cannot break Brick Blocks. Giant Spiked balls are found only in the World 8 where they appear in World 8-2, and World 8-Airship where Bowser Jr. uses them as exploding weapons against Mario. However, Mario can use them against him by ground-pounding the ground to throw them into the Koopa Clown Car three times. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Both Spiked Balls and Giant Spiked Balls (under the name '''Spikey Balls) return in Super Mario 3D Land. They function very similarly to the preceding games. They can be destroyed by Statue Mario and invincibility. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' In New Super Mario Bros. 2, both Spiked Balls and Giant Spiked Balls reappear. A pair of very large Spiked Balls appear in the World Mushroom Castle. Icy Spiked Balls appear in World 4-1. Spiked Balls can be found in World Mushroom-A, and a Giant Spiked Ball helps Mario obtain a Star Coin. Spiked Balls also feature in the battle against Morton Koopa Jr., where Morton fires them from his wand to attack Mario/Luigi. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' New Super Mario Bros. U sees the return of both Spikes and Stone Spikes with Spiked Balls. They can now throw the Spiked Balls straight down rather than just left or right as they did in previous games. Regular Spiked Balls alone are replaced by Grrrols. ''Super Mario Run'' In Super Mario Run, Spikes throw Spikes Balls, and Bowser's Koopa Clown Car can spit out Giant Spiked Balls during the final battle. The Giant Spiked Balls can destroy certain platforms. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Spiked Balls return in Super Mario Odyssey, where they only appear being released by a Yoofoe during its fight. Also, Spiked Shells that act similar to Spiked Balls appear in the Seaside Kingdom. ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' Spiked Balls appear again in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, where they are preponderant in the Parsley Woods. This game marks the first time Spiked Balls are seen rolling towards the player. They plummet from the trees' thicket when Wario approaches before rolling along the ground, though one Spiked Ball falls straight down and disappears off-screen. In this game, Spiked Balls stop immediately when they hit a wall, and fall off the screen. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 4'' Spiked Balls also appear in Mario Party 4 in the minigame Hop or Pop. ''Mario Party 6'' Spiked Balls play an important role in the Mario Party 6 minigame Pit Boss, where large ones must be avoided from within a small area. ''Mario Party 9'' Spiked Balls appear in several minigames in Mario Party 9. In the minigame Bumper Bubbles, players must try to collect balloons while avoiding Spiked Balls that fall onto the screen from above; hitting a Spiked Ball results in a player's bubble popping, which causes all their balloons to be released and for them to fall off-screen. They also appear in the minigame Tumble Temple, in which the players must avoid the Spiked Balls and Giant Spiked Balls that roll through several pegs from above; hitting one results in that player being eliminated. Additionally, in Chain Event, players must slide down chains, flipping from one side to the other to avoid Spiked Balls. The player must do the opposite of said objectives when playing Tumble Temple and Chain Event as a Reverse Minigame from a Bowser Space. The minigame Spike-n-Span also involves one player hitting the platform above to roll a Spiked Ball in the direction of the other players. They are also in Spike Strike were the player must use a hammer to send the Spiked Balls back at Spike. ''Mario Party 10'' Spiked Balls appear in Mario Party 10 in the minigames Spiked Ball Scramble and Bowser's Painball. ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' Spiked Balls reappear in Mario Party: The Top 100, where they are found in the minigame Bumper Bubbles reappearing from Mario Party 9. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Spiked Balls appear as a projectile thrown by Spikes, and are called Spike Balls. They are also dropped by Spikes as a sticker when defeated. Their spikes are brown. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Once more, Spiked Balls return in Paper Mario: Color Splash, where they are thrown by Spikes, but they have a different design from that of Paper Mario: Sticker Star, since the spikes are now white rather than brown. Ptooies also use Spiked Balls in the game, and they can attack by shooting the Spiked Ball at Mario. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Elder Shrooboid, the boss of the Star Shrine, uses a Spiked Ball in one of its attacks. One of the Bros. has to hit the Spiked Ball with their hammer, or else it will slam into them and cost lots of HP. However, if one of the Bros. does hit the Spiked Ball, it will fly off into the sky and the Elder Shrooboid will be vulnerable to jump attacks for a brief period of time. In the second phase, however, when the Spiked Ball hits the UFO with the timer, the timer resets. The Shroid, an enemy from Toad Town, also uses a Spiked Ball in one of its attacks. It consists of the Shroid calling a Shroob UFO into battle, which then gives the Shroid a Spiked Ball. This ball will either have "M" or "L" printed in it, which indicates the brother at whom the ball will be thrown. However, if the Shroid is malfunctioning, its attacks are reversed (i.e. an "M"-printed ball will land on Luigi, and vice versa). ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Spiked Balls are once again used by Spikes as projectiles, which can be avoided by jumping over them, while the Giant Spiked Balls must be hammered back at them. Spiked Balls are also utilized by Bowser and Paper Bowser in their boss fight. They will use then as projectiles against the trio. ''Wario World'' Spiked Balls also appear as obstacles in Wario World. They appear in the various obstacle courses found inside Wooden and Steel Trapdoors, and are also used as weapons by several enemies and bosses in the game. Cractyls drop them instead of Bombs in later stages, and the Scythe-armed Monster also spits Spiked Balls at Wario as one of its attacks. In this game, they are colored dark blue and have long spikes of the same color. ''Luigi's Mansion'' Spiked Balls also appear in Luigi's Mansion, and its first sequel, where they appear in both of King Boo's battles as explosives. ''Super Princess Peach'' Ptooies and Glad Ptooies use Spiked Balls to attack in Super Princess Peach. A Glad Ptooie will toss its Spiked Ball up a few times, and then it will toss it over to another location and run over to it. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Spiked Balls reappear in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker once again being tossed by Spikes. ''Yoshi's Woolly World''/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' In Yoshi's Woolly World and Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World, Spiked Balls are used by Big Montgomery, and Miss Cluck the Insincere. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' In Mario Sports Superstars, Spiked Balls appear as obstacles in boss battles. ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' In Spooky Trails, a level from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, many Spiked Balls lie scattered across the Underwater Village, with one encountered earlier in Spooky Square. Although they are mainly used for decoration, Beep-0 remarks the one in Spooky Square, expressing that he hopes it stays put and does not cause more trouble than he and the other team members already have. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, a Piranha Plant was added in as the first DLC fighter for the game. Spiked Balls appear when Piranha Plant uses its neutral special. Similar to a Ptooie, Piranha Plant will begin blowing a Spiked Ball up and down and can be launched to the left or right. References Category:Items